1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a smart watch, a display device, and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, if a display unit of the smart watch and a display unit of the display device face an identical direction, to a method of providing contents related to each other to each of the display units.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As technologies are developing, development for a wearable computer is accelerated. In this case, the wearable computer indicates a computer capable of being naturally worn on a body like clothes, a watch, glasses, or accessories. Both a smartphone and a tablet PC can be conveniently used by a finger or a touch pen. Yet, there may exist inconvenience of carrying the smartphone or the tablet PC in a pocket, a bag, or by hand. In particular, as a sort of the wearable computer, a wrist watch capable of searching for such various services as a diary, a message, a notification, stock quotes, and the like, i.e., various products related to a smart watch are developing.
Meanwhile, the smart watch can be used in a manner of being synchronized with such a display device as a smartphone. In this case, if contents related to the contents used in the display device are also provided to a display unit of the smart watch, a user can more easily use the contents by using both the display device and the smart watch.